


In Science We Trust

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Science We Trust

Nyssa had not really thought much when she finally chose to seek out Zoe Heriot, she knew the girl had been the Doctor's companion once and she was a good and loving girl. She had seen how Zoe dealt with the loss of Jamie. 

He had fallen ill years later, leaving Zoe to cope alone, she had been watching the girl and she adored her, she just had no real way or reason to approach her. Then it came to her... science. 

Zoe was smart, yet young. She would understand science.


End file.
